Barry Allen
Barry Allen Barry Allen is a Forensic Chemist, working in the labs of the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit. He's also recently taken on the alter ego of The Flash. History His mother always called him her little runner, his father favored the term 'Greased Pig'. Growing up, Barry was a slippery little devil. Always running off when his parents weren't looking. Consistently getting into trouble. His mother thought it was adorable, his father would practically read him the riot act each time. Always telling him there are rules in this house, this family, this world, and that he needed to learn to follow them. It was his first day of high school, and the worst day of his life. He'd stayed late talking with one of the Coaches about maybe joining the track team. Jogging home though, he saw police cars lining the block. Pushing passed a few looky loo's he got to the center of the commotion. His own home. Right as a pair of officers pulled his father out, in handcuffs. His hands stained red. Taken in by his God Father, Max, he was a wreck. He wanted to be angry, but didn't know who to be angry at. He wanted to cry, but he was never sure for who. He wanted to live, but wasn't sure how. Max though, Max got him past it. Showed him how to keep moving. There was still a life for him, a place for him. And he gave him the key to getting back what he felt like he'd lost that fateful day. A simple Question, with a simple answer. "You don't think you're father did it?" "Prove it." He's pushed himself every day since. He graduated two years early from both high school and college, entering immediately into police academy, and being green lit for a position in the coveted Forensics unit of the Metropolis PD. His days are spent meticulously going over every bit of evidence for the crimes of today, his evenings though? They've been spent on one particular crime of yesterday. One he won't let go of. He hasn't seen his father in years, but they keep in touch with the occasional letter. He can't bring himself to face him though, not until he can come with the news that he's proven him innocent. That his father can have his life back. Outside of his life at the MPD though, he allows himself one real bit of life. Every morning he does laps around Centennial Park, where he lets himself loose. Where he really enjoys himself, and the feeling of just putting his all into pushing forward. As to his other life? Barry has only recently gotten into the accident that's given him the ability to push himself to be fast, faster then other can possibly imagine, and has yet to put on the red long johns, or take any real vigilante actions. When he can, he goes and practices out in the country, where the risk of running into, or over others is greatly reduced. Personality While more guarded, in regards to his personal life than most, Barry Allen is polite to a fault. He has in fact taken a lot of his fathers lessons to heart in his adult life. Though, he's also inherited his fathers stubbornness. And will, while trying to remain polite, stick to his guns to the bitter end. Barry's become something of a stickler for the rules. He's methodical and at times slow because of this. At the MPD he's quickly become both respected, and ridiculed for this. Most officers know that any evidence he submits for their cases is practically bulletproof. While, at the same time realizing there isn't always time to wait for him to finish the tests. Still, he almost never smiles. And when he does, it's always when he's running. He's a little more open when he runs, and a little quicker to joke. He really just flatly enjoys the feeling of the dirt beneath his shoes and the wind against his cheeks. Vital Statistics Age: 24 Height: 6 foot Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Hometown: Central City, Missouri, later Metropolis Weapons/Skills/Powers WEAPONS He is trained in the use of most basic police tools, night sticks, tasers, hand guns, etc. But, given he's still fairly new, and that he's a CSI, and not a patrol officer, he's had little cause so far to use them. Outside of visiting crime scenes though, he never carries a weapon. SKILLS *Very Skilled and Knowledgeable Chemist *Skilled Runner *Fast Thinker, especially on his feet *Polite POWERS He is the Fastest Man Alive. Capable of moving with such speed that he can practically glide over water, run around the earth in a matter of minutes, or create localized twisters by running in circles, and that's just the tip of the figurative iceberg.